For My Mother And My Love
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Jack and Raine went way back. She was younger than him, not to mention daughter of his former first mate, but she was once the love of his life. She still was, honestly. She'd loved him but he broke her heart after he left her. She tried doing things she regretted, lost, gained, and lost again until she found him again. But it was her father she was looking for this time. JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's another fanfic I wrote while moving. Will upload and update slow.**

* * *

Jack had asked for a crew. So a crew he would have, ready to sail by the next day and no later.

She'd listened in so she, of course, knew of his plans. And she knew just who Jack Sparrow had once been. She'd known him as the captain of the Black Pearl. She admired him in fact. She admired him to the point of love back then.

"I've gotta go after the Pearl..." She told herself, clutching the gold locket in her fist. She never forgot what warnings Jack had given her so she wouldn't try to find the ship but she didn't care. This was something she had to do no matter the cost.

The next morning, she bound her chest, tight but not too tight, donned a pair of uncomfortably tight shorts, a pair of boots and cut her reddish brown hair to a waist length. The locks of her formerly long hair fell around her, on to the floor but she didn't even bother thinking about cleaning up.

It wasn't as if she would be back here ever again.

After attempting to walk in the shorts, she decided to switch it out for a tight homemade skirt and tights under, covering her legs. She chose comfort over appearance. They wouldn't take a woman seriously but she could always earn their respect.

"So I won't exactly look like a man..." She muttered, looking down at her wardrobe. "But as long as they keep their eyes up there it shouldn't be a problem." After all, she had nothing to really show off. She wasn't exactly pretty nor with a big bust so her crewmates shouldn't even give her much of a glance.

Slipping her favorite knife in her boot and the cold chain of the locket around her slender neck, her fingers lingering over the small scar on the side of her neck, she felt almost alone. All of her friends were dead, her lover left her, and she had to bury her own mother again.

A small smile rose to her lips as she ghosted her fingers over the spot. She remembered where she had gotten it. Her first time at the gallows. They were going to hang her but the changed their minds when she somehow slipped out of the noose. Instead they decided to cut her head off, but they never got around to it.

"Nice night, great guy..." She muttered. "Well, bad executioner but good friend at least."They met up afterwards for a drink or two and she set him up with a nice girl. She giggled softly before taking one last look at the place.

"Bye-bye...mama." She said goodbye to the house one last time in a whisper, tears shimmering in her eyes. Too many memories were attached to this home. Not just for her but her parents too.

The fire burned high, making her sure that nothing would remain. Not even her mistake. Only her sin which was a burden she would have to bear on her own.

"I've gotta hurry to the port or I'll miss being recruited." She reminded herself, turning from the fire, her heart and shoulders feeling heavier than ever.

The port wasn't all that crowded and looking at all the others hoping to join Jack on his and Will's quest made her a bit hopeful. They all looked kind enough. She thought she might like this.

There was even another woman. When Jack was slapped, the girl with the locket, whistled, commenting, "Nice one." And she meant it. It felt too good to see that. She never forgot how he hurt her.

That's when they realised there would be two women on the crew. While Jack ignored everybody telling him that it was mighty bad luck for women to be on the crew, she wondered if he'd remember as well.

"What's your name, love? Never seen you before." Jack had inquired in an almost drunken way. That hurt her more than she'd like to admit. She wasn't even a memory to him.

"From the things I've heard, I find myself quite glad you haven't. I heard it all from girls you slept with so that says a lot." She smiled, seeing the rest of the crew bite their bottom lips to keep from laughing.

Will was the only one who really did burst out laughing. But being a good person, he at least tried to make it short and quiet as to not offend Jack. For that he received a grin from the girl.

"No, really. Who are you?" Jack studied her face. She looked so familiar...Like a memory he tried to burry.

"I'm...Raine. Master thief and scientist. And no, science is not witchcraft. I've tried both so I should know." She rolled her eyes. "My father was a pirate and I want to know why it was worth it."

"A pirate?" He raised an eyebrow and it hit him who she looked like. He knew who she was now. "Aboard the Black Pearl?"

Raine's eyes widened in surprise for just a moment before returning to a deep blue with little emotion. She felt her heart leap a bit with hope but she told herself to keep calm, that she wouldn't bring up the past.

"My...father's current whereabouts are none of your business." She took a step forward, keeping eye contact as she glared down the 'Great Jack Sparrow' as if he were just the most horrid man ever born in her eyes.

"Ah, so he is..." Jack smiled knowingly, just for a split second before, once again, talking like a drunk and waving his hands about everywhere once more. "Now, I think we need to get to sea."

Raine clutched the locket in her fist, hoping she'd be okay and not repeat the mistakes she made in the past. But just as she was praying to her dead mother, someone grabbed her and kissed her, not gently at all, and her reflexes kicked in.

She kissed back for just a second before punching him the gut. For a moment she was afraid she broke one of his ribs, but then she decided...She didn't care. He was being a creep. HE deserved it.

"Does a captain always decide to molest new crew members?" She asked, cracking her knuckles. But some part of her wondered if that was a message to her telling her that he did remember the year that brought her so much joy.

On his knees, clutching his gut, Jack managed to wheeze out " Teaching you not to make too much eye contact and...not put you face close to a pirate's..." He was lying of course but he could see the smile on her face so I though she got the message.

She shrugged and walked off, clicking her tongue but paused to turn and comment, "You really are broke. This wasn't even worth the stealing..." She tossed his coin bag back to him, the smile on her lips playful and sweet.

Yeah, she'd be okay.

Will caught up with her, his sides aching with laughter. "That was amazing." He told her with a grin, "Thanks for finally hitting that idiot." As he whispered to her, they both laughed. he turned to the town, to see if the smoke was still rising to the sky.

The fire was still burning, though by now someone had most likely taken notice of it. It'd be out soon.

"There's no going back now." She reminded herself. "Not ever."

With those words, she said goodbye to her old home and self.

* * *

**Had to sorry. Next chapter will tell how they knew each other. Might change rating later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I should say that this is an altered version of the first movie. I've seen no movies past the third one though I think other/s exist. ****Are/is they/it good? Maybe I should continue my Disney watching...**

**Oh, and I may make some Will/Jack jokes but they're not a pairing in this. Just warning you about the future.**

**Thank you for follows and I own only my OCs.**

**OOC Jack awaits you.**

**Might edit more later.**

* * *

Jack hadn't seen that coming. After all, she was just an innocent girl last time he saw her. Well, not totally innocent with what transpired between the two, but she'd at least been nicer and maybe less bitter. And the innocent, happy, and loving look and gimer in her eyes was gone, replaced by emptiness. He used to look into those eyes and see love, the shine of hope and bravery with the strength of a soldier, despite her being just a farm girl.

Now, he saw an empty void of pain and betrayal in her eyes. And he knew right away that he was the reason that she did what she did. She'd tried both science and witchcraft because she couldn't let go. Not only of him but of the only family she had, the dead who haunted her dreams every night, the ones she prayed to for forgiveness for something only her father did.

He didn't recognize her at first, as she'd changed over the years, and the kiss was a way to tell her that he'd remembered. But he guessed she either didn't get it...

Or she forgot.

That was one thing Jack could never do, no matter how hard he tried, how much he drank, however far away he sailed, and no matter how many women he had as company, he couldn't help but remember her because of the slightest things.

The scent of flowers, reminded him of her sent, how she'd go out early each morning to get fresh flowers, how she cared for her own plants and how she'd press them and give them to people on special occasions. Sometimes she'd make them a bouquet of pressed flowers behind a frame, being mindful of each one's meaning.

"See, Jack," She'd say, "These symbolise happiness, these love, and these friendship. They're what I use for wedding gifts because a successful marriage should have all of these. Children and such are nice but with friendship and loves comes the support they need through the hardest of times so they're things, you should try to always hold onto." She's smile with flushed cheeks as he listened to her talk about her beloved flowers.

The sound of children's laughter reminded him of how she would always end up playing with the local kids when she went out shopping and would have too much fun and forget to get what they needed. She was a child at heart and he loved it about herr. She was always so kind hearted and couldn't resist when they looked at her with the sad eyes of lonely orphans. But in a way she was an orphan herself so she understood their pain.

The taste of apples reminded him of her orchid, full of fruit that she gave away to locals for free. She loved apples, much like her father, and Jack used to tease her, saying that her cheeks were always just as red as the apples she used for almost everything. She'd always get even redder and sometimes even throw an apple at him, embarrassed and laughing.

When a girl laughed in the same way she used to, when someone tripped and fell for no reason, when someone tried to scold him (though it was rare), when he saw people swimming, when he saw people dancing, or even when he was alone in silence, he remembered her, pictured her, and wondered "What if..." even though he was certain he was too late and she found someone else to love.

Though he was sure of that, he never let go of her in his heart. He just couldn't. He'd known her as she grew up but he'd taken a long time to realise how he felt for her. She was so much younger than him but he loved her anyway.

The first time he saw her, not as a young girl and the daughter of a pirate, but as a woman, was at the funeral. Rain fell over the coffin as they lowered it down into the earth and her father was nowhere to be found despite it being the funeral of his, not official but still beloved, wife.

Jack looked over to her and she stared, wide eyed and frozen, staring at the old wooden box containing her mother, tears streaming from her eyes. He wondered if she had hoped to give her mother a better funeral. Yes, he was sure she did...but she was too poor. She had to build the coffin and dig the grave herself and with the cost of the headstone, she couldn't even afford a place at the cemetery.

Not that anyone would offer one for her. She was the wife of a pirate and rumored to be a witch. But the witch thing was a lie people refused to stop spreading. She was a miracle maker, not a witch. She healed many a dying man who had no hope of survival and they repaid her with lies, hatred and fear. How cruel people could be to those who do no harm.

He stared at her, wishing he could take away her pain, and his heart ached. She looked empty, like she had no reason left to live. Having fallen for her over the years and only now realising it, Jack couldn't stand it.

He pulled her close and refused his mind telling him to let go. He couldn't see his former best friend's daughter like this. Not when she was a girl he truly and deeply loved. He didn't even care that he'd be killed if anybody knew, especially her father.  
The age difference was something nobody would likely approve of, him being over ten years older than her, and the piracy in the pair's blood would only give them more a reason to disapprove.

He rested his shaven chin on her shoulder, shedding a tear or two, not for the woman who had died waiting for her husband to return but for her daughter with the broken heart.

"I love you..." He whispered to her, not knowing if she could hear. "So I'll bring him back one day. And I'll stay with you until then." He loved the sea, loved sailing, and loved his life as a pirate but he felt it would be worth it, because the feelings he had for her were real and true.

She responded only by wrapping her arms around him, returning the embrace and letting out a sob, the first one he'd heard all day. She'd been so broken inside that she couldn't even make a sound.

"I promise, love. I promise." He continued to whisper those words to her, hoping they'd help ease her pain. She held onto him, like he was the one thing keeping her there, and cried and cried and even when she had no more tears to shed, she didn't let go of him.

As the rain fell heavily outside, they sat together in the quiet home that used to be so lively, her still close to his chest, close enough to hear his heartbeat. He stroked her hair, soothingly, suddenly, and for no real reason, remembering that he needed to redo his hair later.

As it was a close friend's funeral, he had been sober and respectable, taking his hair down and pulling it into a simple ponytail. He even shaved and wore a fancy, respectable clothes. She'd been a farm girl who did a healing business on the side but she was still a woman with dignity and pride.

Her daughter wore a simple yet beautiful white and black gown, probably homemade and given to her as a birthday present. Her red-brown hair had been pulled back elegantly, but she took it down when they got inside, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Raine..." He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." She looked up at him, and before he knew what was happening she'd lightly and quickly pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"Thank you..." She whispered back in a weak voice, her eyes looking back into his.

He kissed her, just as lightly before remembering the age gap and that he shouldn't even be being this close to her to start with. To prevent himself from throwing away the only common sense he had, he suggested she go bathe to keep from catching a cold.

She nodded, looking at him with eyes of slight disappointment but understanding before walking off slowly, her dress still drenched. He told himself that it was wrong but he wanted her to be his lover, maybe even wife.

She was young and inexperienced in matters of love, still an innocent young girl, and grieving the loss of her family. And even if that weren't enough, she was the daughter of a pirate and he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him for his trade.

After all, he father abandoned her for treasure. And that treasure was the reason he could never come back to her.

But maybe she saw something different in Jack. Maybe she could love him like he loved her. But he couldn't bring himself to see if she did. Because he was afraid. Because he would rather run than confront it.

Nothing scared him more than getting heartbroken and getting hurt or even hurting her by loving her.

And yet, as she walked to the kitchen ten minutes later, in dry clothes, he felt his heart race and thought she looked like an angel must. Her hair was still wet but she'd braided it and swept it over her shoulder and she wore the clothes of a farm worker and yet she was still beautiful in his eyes.

"Jack." He could barely hear her. "You should go warm up. I left out some of my dad's old clothes out for you." He nodded and walked to the room she reserved for cleaning and such, sad to take his eyes off of her but thankful to put some distance between them.

He couldn't touch her. She was over 10 years younger than him. He was 28, and she was more than half of his age. She was off limits but he still loved and wanted her at his side.

But as he dressed himself in the warm, dry clothes he made up his mind to tell her how he felt and leave, no matter how it hurt him. And if it hurt her, at least he wouldn't have see it. He wouldn't have to hear her cry.

She was in the kitchen and the scent of the stew she'd been preparing all day filled the house. She was sitting at the table with her head down as the pot steamed. He could tell she was crying from the way she was shaking and before he knew it he was at her side, stroking her hair.  
He stopped himself, amazed by how he'd automatically do things to comfort her. This wasn't like him. She had an odd effect on him but he could allow himself to stay with her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, my love." He said, "And I can't keep my promise. I have to leave you now. I'll bring your father back but I can't stay. I don't want to leave you but..." He trailed off, turning away from her.

"Don't leave me...please. If you don't want to go then don't. Please?" She asked as he started to walk away, knowing that he would probably only think her a silly child for feeling the way she felt.

"I have to. I'm a pirate. I belong either at the gallows or on the sea. Or Tortuga." He tried to make up a better excuse for her but before he could take another step, her chair fell to the floor and in seconds, her arms were wrapped around his waist from behind.

"Jack, I love you. I've always loved you, ever since I was a kid..." She said quietly, her voice muffled slightly. "Please don't leave. Yes, you're a pirate...But I'm daughter to a pirate. I've got the same type of blood in my veins so it's okay...Right?" She seemed to be unconfident, her voice wavering slightly. "I won't keep you way from the sea but please just don't leave me yet?"

He removed her arms from his waist and turned to face her, a bit shocked by what she'd just confessed. "You're sure you know what you're getting into, love?" She nodded in response. He placed a hand on her cheek and, a small smile on his face, he kissed her. It was the third kiss and it was sure to not be the last.

They spent a year together in perfect love but Jack realised that he couldn't continue standing in the way of her dreams and disappeared one night, before the most important day ever, into the night. They hadn't met again since but...

He could never forget her nor her smile, voice, or eyes or any of the other things that made him love her. He couldn't forget about Captain Barbossa's daughter.

* * *

**So, even though it seemed like Jack is a bit...drunk all the time because of that island, I thought maybe it's his way of hiding another side to him he doesn't want but a small few knowing about. I love that. **

**That's why he's OOC. Hope you don't mind. It'll only be when they're alone or in flashbacks that he'll be like that, I hope. I wanted to write a romantic chapter, so here one is.**

** Is it odd I cried while writing this? Poor Jack. But now she pretends to hate him. Read, review, follow, ect?**


End file.
